


Air Quote Cutie

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and much shorter than it could have been, i can't write anything else, sorry - Freeform, this is just more fluff, this turned out much longer than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear to whatever entity exists if you don’t put your number on that cutie’s cup I will do it myself.” Well that’s not the first thing Isaac expected when clocking into the café for his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Quote Cutie

“I swear to whatever entity exists if you don’t put your number on that cutie’s cup I will do it myself.” Well that’s not the first thing Isaac expected when clocking into the café for his shift. “Really Erica? Who are you tormenting today?” Isaac muses as he finished tying the strings on his apron. “You, you idiot.” She hisses while watching something outside and trying not to cause another scene in the café. “What? Me? Who are we even talking about?” Isaac quips back unsure of which “cutie” she is talking about. “This one.” She replies smugly before the tinkling of a bell goes off indicating the front door opening. Sighing and shaking his head Isaac looks to the door to figure out which poor soul Erica felt was potential partner material. To his surprise it’s a group of college kids that happen to always come in during his shift.

He gives her the side eye trying to figure out which of the four she is talking about. There are two girls and two boys and knowing Erica it could be any or all of them. The group is laughing at a joke the tall, pale one must have made because he is giving a grin that lights up the entire room. If Isaac remembers correctly they go to the same college as Erica, Boyd, and him do. He thinks the strawberry blonde girl is in his Statistics class but couldn’t be bothered to remember. Erica coughs and interrupts his train of thought to point out that the group has now migrated in front of him to give their orders. Isaac smiles and goes through the motions of greeting people to the café. “How are we all doing today? Can I recommend our new Valentine’s Red Velvet Mocha Latte?” The other boy’s eyes light up at the words “red velvet” which means he’s pretty much in the bag for at least one of the seasonal specials. “Well I don’t know about this sugar beast over here but I want a Venti Caramel Macchiato and I’m sure Allison wants a Grande Chai Tea Latte.” The blonde, Lydia he remembers, tells him before slightly stepping aside and letting the boys get their orders in. “I definitely need to try that Red Velvet Mocha you mention because that sounds pretty awesome.” The tan one remarks with a grin. “Size?” Isaac hums while punching in the orders. “Oh, um, the biggest one?” He shrugs. Isaac nods and waits for the last order. It’s the pale one who told the joke and if Isaac knows anything this kid looks like the type to drink tons of caffeine. He looks at the menu for a second before saying, “Can I just get a Venti Coffee with tons of cream and tons of sugar?” Isaac gives a hidden smile before adding it as well to the cost. He tells them the total and surprisingly enough the blonde pays before stating their names for each cup and moving to the pick up side. The others move with her and continue whatever conversation they walked in the door with.

Isaac finishes with the register and moves to where Erica is making some of the drinks and starts to help her out. Still curious as to which “cutie” she is talking about Isaac shakes one of the cups in front of her with a name on it. She barks out a laugh before covering her mouth and peering over at the group. None of them are looking giving her the perfect opportunity to make faces at the cups and letting Isaac know she doesn’t know which name is which. He groans before miming the different names to the different people. Once he gets to the pale boy he realizes that it has quieted down some which can only mean the group either noticed them acting like idiots or they just lulled in conversation. Isaac prays to some entity it’s the later. A clear “ahem” gets their attention, which means it’s not the latter and definitely the first. “Are we almost finished? I should hope minimum wage isn’t an excuse to slack off while making customers’ orders.” Isaac gives an “oh shit” look to Erica before turning to the group and muttering an apology before stating the drinks will be done in a minute. The two boys are giving sympathetic looks while the brunette girl is trying to convince “Lydia” to not be so harsh. “Well we’re paying them for their services and they are over there goofing off. Why should I feel bad when I’m the one getting the sad end of the deal?” “Hey Lyds, it’s not too bad. Besides I know for a fact if you’re in class and already know the lesson you text the whole time.” The tall one, or as it says on the cup Stiles, comments back. Isaac gives the boy a smile before turning back and finishing off the last cup. He hands them to Erica to put in the pick up zone and goes back to cleaning off the stations. After a few minutes the tinkling of the bell goes off and the café lapses into a silence.

“Hey, just so you know I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d write it for you.” Erica states while bumping shoulders. “What?” “I wasn’t kidding. Thanks to you I knew the names of everyone and put it on the cutie’s cup. I put your name of course so there is no mistake that the boy barista wants some. You’re welcome by the way.” Isaac groans and slams him head against the counter. After a few seconds he finally mumbles out, “Which person was it anyways? We never got that established.” “Oh, the tall pale one with the fake name.” Erica remarks back as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Isaac groans again before getting up and finding something to do to relieve him of his embarrassment.

A few hours go by and the café finally reaches the end of its evening rush. Erica has switched out with Boyd, her boyfriend and it’s more relaxing since Boyd is ever the quiet one. “I’m letting you know now I hate your girlfriend and if I die from embarrassment it’s her fault.” Isaac mutters to the ebony statue. Boyd quirks an eyebrow at him before caving in and asking, “What did she do this time?” Isaac smiles before stating, “The usual, mass chaos and all that jazz, but no, truthfully nothing too bad. Just gave out my number to some, air quotes, cutie.” Boyd lets out a small chuckle, “I don’t see how that’s a problem. You have been alone for a while and you’re kind of shy.” Isaac frowns before saying, “That isn’t fair. You can’t side with her. Bros before hoes right?” This causes Boyd’s small chuckle to reach actual laughter volume, which causes Isaac to duck his head into him arms that were already resting on the counter. “I hate you both.” He mumbles. After Boyd’s laughs calm down the café resumes it’s silence. A few minutes later it is shattered by the sound of a ping. “I bet that’s Erica gloating.” Isaac jokes before pulling out his cell phone and checking the screen. It’s an unknown number texting him. He frowns and hits the text to read it. “Hey, so I know this is a long run but you did put your number on _my_ cup if that says anything. So hey, hi. I’m stiles and this is me reaching out?” Isaac’s eyes go wide and he nearly drops his phone. “Hey, you okay?” Boyd asks coming closer to see what’s causing such a reaction from Isaac. “What’s a Stiles?” Boyd asks after reading the text. “The air quote cutie.” Isaac whispers, “What should I do? What do you do?” “Say hi back.” “Nope. I don’t do this thing. I didn’t even think he was gay.” Boyd gives him another laugh before typing a “Hi :)” and hitting send. “There. Now you don’t have to do anything. Just let nature take its course.” Not even a second later another ping sounds off and the text reads, “Oh thank god. I was so worried that I got this wrong even though again you put the number on the cup. But yeah, so hi. You’re Isaac and you’re pretty cute and if you want can maybe get a cup of coffee and go from there?” Before Isaac can finish the text another one pops up saying, “God! How lame? Coffee? Really? You work in a café. Maybe not coffee. How about ice cream? Ice cream is good.” Ping. “Unless you’re lactose intolerant. Oh god. I’m drowning. Plz help.” Isaac can’t help but laugh before replying, “Seeing as I work in a café coffee is actually fine. But I do like ice cream as well and I’m not lactose either so whichever one works for you.” “Well coffee it is.” He gets back. Isaac smiles at the text before typing back a response. In the middle of his typing the bell to the door goes off indicating it’s time to put the phone back up. He looks up, “Welcome”, on the tip of his tongue before he stops and stares at the customer. “So hi, I happen to be in the neighborhood and this cute barista gave him his number this morning and it was worth a shot to see if he was still here.” Stiles grins at him from across the counter. “Yeah. He might be. Let me check in the back. Can I get a name?” Isaac jokes back. “I do believe it was Isaac.” “Ah well, hate to break it to you but he just got off for the day. Can I take a message?” Isaac grins. “Yeah, tell him that I’m totally available for that coffee right now.” Stiles winks. Isaac gives in first and says, “Well it’s a good thing I just got off and we happen to be conveniently in a coffee shop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute scum because I can't write real stories. I'm sorry. Enjoy more Stisaac Fluff.


End file.
